Eyota
Eyota Jeyne is currently the resident doctor on the IND Iuppiter Lucetius. History Childhood Eyota Jeyne was born on April 13 in the year 2983, in a small town in the middle of the Qua landmass. He was the younger son of two, and his father was a retired soldier the Penhane Dog Soldier Lodge turned farmer, while his mother was the physician. Thus, growing up, both he and his elder brother were trained moderately in hand-to-hand combat, while Eyota studied in school with the hopes of becoming a physician like his mother. His upbringing, other than his education, left Eyota somewhat rough around the edges. In high school, the teenage Eyota was always getting into fights, trying to imitate his much more aggressive older brother. Other results of this imitation included sneaking off behind the school for cigarettes (which later developed into a chain-smoking habit he only recently kicked, sorta), and attempting a rough, manly look of stubble which he could never pull off, and later abandoned. He wasn’t all punk, however. Despite his sometimes stupid actions, Eyota was consistently one of the top students in his class. Med School and Military At age eighteen, Eyota enrolled with the Penhane Dog Soldier Lodge himself, following his brother, to help pay his own way through college and medical school since his family could not afford it. He wound up in the Tiskyai (demolitions) division, and worked as a field medic among them, and alongside his elder brother. The Tiskyai became a second family to him, and his combat, technical and medical skills were honed in working with this army. Then the Birthright War came. As a Dog Soldier when the war broke out, Eyota naturally saw quite a bit of action, until one time, when his squad was assigned to try and destroy an enemy garrison on Qua. The plan went south, and most of the squad was killed, including Eyota’s elder brother. Eyota himself lost his left eye, and because of his injury, was unable to do anything himself to help heal his squadmates. He watched his brother die, and was put out of commission for the remainder of the war to stew over what happened. He can be a rather bitter, cynical man because of this. After the War Once the war ended, and Eyota was recovered, the young Qua finished medical school, then looked around Quaquan, and decided that he just didn’t want to stay. He took the next shuttle off planet, to try and find work and a purpose somewhere else. He made it as far as Tomin Kora when the Phyrrian War began. Not that it affected matters much – he got robbed about as soon as he arrived, stranding him on the planet. For a while, he worked in the former AES clinic in Shadowheart, trying to make an honest living. Laughing Fox In early 3008, the doctor managed to escape the crime-ridden world by the good graces of the crew of the IND Laughing Fox. He was taken on board as a doctor, to treat their injured Captain of her wounds incurred in a recent fight. He traveled with the crew for a short while, trying his best to learn Shohobian and Demarian medicine, as he had been entirely specialized in treating humans before. Iuppiter Despite the fact that he seemed to get along with most of the crew, Eyota’s tenure with the Laughing Fox was short lived, for various reasons (partly because he was a human specialist on a ship where most of the injuries seemed to be inflicted upon the Timonae present). In early May of the year 3008, he encountered Tom Rathenhope on Castor, and went to work for him on the Iuppiter, where he would, hopefully, be more useful. Category:Classic_OtherSpace_Characters Category:Encyclopedia Intergalactica Category:Aadzrian_Web